


I've Got The Red Carpet Blues, Baby

by sennenzuttosobaniite



Series: Fall Out Boy x Rhink [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennenzuttosobaniite/pseuds/sennenzuttosobaniite
Summary: Title has been taken from Fall Out Boy's song "It's Hard To Say 'I Do'  When I Don't", from the album Infinity On High.





	I've Got The Red Carpet Blues, Baby

You like the way the cameras look at us, Link? You look like you love it. I love lookin’ at the way _you_ love it. An’ why wouldn’tcha love it? Why wouldn’t _we_ love it? This’ what we worked towards all our damn lives. 10 years. 20 years. 30 years. It sure be makin’ us feel special, and I think we deserve it. This fame? We earned it. By God, we did Link.

_But I don’ know if the cameras love you more, or if I love the cameras less._

Don’ get me wrong bo, I love what we have, what we have created, but it’s human nature I reckon, we’re good-for-nothin’s who won’t ever be satisfied. No, don’t look at me with your raised eyebrows, I ain’t readin’ yet another book on philosophy for dummies. I’m 41, old enough to be makin’ my own.

We got married early, divorced early, but we started our lives late. Even then, I feel like everything happened too fast. We didn’t get time to make mistakes. We didn’t get time to learn.

What I’m sayin’ is, I think I’m tired of this, Link. I’m tired of everyday. I know you call me selfish, and you can call me selfish after this as well, but I wanna get away from this for a while. With you. I want to spend time with you without us havin’ to look good for the screens. I can’t go back to the time when I fell in love with you, I’d need a time machine for that; but I can look forward to a time when I’d still be in love with you.

I want to make mistakes and learn with you, Link. Away from the prying eyes of the world. Only if you’d agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Title has been taken from Fall Out Boy's song "It's Hard To Say 'I Do' When I Don't", from the album Infinity On High.


End file.
